


Up For A Dance?

by neosvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Formal Night, Idk i just love them teehee, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Soonhoon - Freeform, Uwu am i right ladies and gents?, mentions of meanie, winter formal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosvt/pseuds/neosvt
Summary: seven years ago, he fell in love with a guy who was observant enough to find him glued to the wall, only to watch other students dancing and having fun.now, minghao is desperate in finding a date to the winter formal but thinks that junhui is way out of his league.[lowercase intended]





	Up For A Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story!! i'll read over it eventually and correct some stuff teehee

_"up for a dance?"_ a voice asked in perfect mandarin which, left minghao in a pit of confusion.

his eyes loose focus of the crowd in front of him; a tight group of pre-teens dancing either freely or quite awkwardly with one another, either laughing with friends or sharing a strange atmosphere with the guy or girl they shyly accepted to go to the dance with.

minghao glanced up at the boy, who had been offering a friendly smile and a welcoming aura. minghao doesn't understand why his face suddenly felt like an australian summer's day or as to how his stomach twisted in nervousness but he managed to ignore it. minghao was new to the school by a few months with a weak understanding of korean and had to a minimum of no friends what-so-ever (besides a year 8 called yixing who would sometimes sit with minghao after finding him alone and looking sad).

minghao was sure surprised to hear his native language being spoken to him out of his home but was relieved too. he continued to just look at the taller boy, forgetting that, of course, he had to reply.

the other laughed awkwardly and fixed up his blazer.  _"sorry, i just-i saw you standing here all by yourself and thought you wanted some company...? if not i can-"_

minghao was quick to cut him off, exclaiming,  _"no! sorry, i just didn't expect anyone to come up to me, speaking in mandarin too"_

both minghao and that boy laugh together.

 _"uh yes. i'd love to dance with you"_ minghao added on, putting on a grin that he hadn't worn in a long time.

they soon join the crowd minghao had been pitifully watching for the past half an hour and danced with one another. the energetic pop songs blasted through out the gym and minghao managed to just get lost in the music and in the boy's beautiful brown eyes.

he was very handsome, minghao noted. especially in the neon lights and dark room.

they danced to every song after that moment and once the tempo slowed and the texture thinned to just the vocals and piano, minghao suddenly knew what was going to happen. junhui didn't seem fazed at all and confidently guided minghao's arms to loop around his neck with his own hands gripping the shorter's hips lightly.

junhui would continue to smile cheerily at minghao who had probably gone a very deep shade of red.

" _is this okay?_ " he asked, swaying to the song which minghao easily followed.

 _"yeah. yes, it's perfect"_ minghao chuckled a little hesitantly, not wanting to make eye contact in that moment.

moving to a new country and learning the language was definitely hard but minghao thought that this little gesture just made this whole experience a little bit better. he hadn't had so much fun in months and minghao was certainly grateful to this boy for giving him one of the best night of his life.   


**_[SEVEN YEARS LATER]_ **  


"has someone asked you out yet?"

"no"

"same"

both minghao and jihoon sighed and slumped in their seats. jihoon lazily took a sip from his iced matcha latte. well, what was left of it which was now ice and water. minghao had been frowning for the past few minutes of the two sitting and thinking of probably going alone to their winter formal that would be held that weekend.

"we should just go together, no?" jihoon finally spoke but minghao shook his head.

"that's our  _completely l_ ast resort. i wanna at least try to get a date first"

"you  _know_ you're not trying, minghao. formal's in two days" jihoon said. "all your doing is sitting around waiting for someone to notice you"

minghao pointed at the smaller male and opened his mouth to protest but sighed. "fuck... that really hurts, hoonie hyung because it's true"

"yeah, go figure" jihoon chuckled airily for a second whilst stirring that melting ice in his cup.

"but what about soonyoung?" minghao suddenly quipped, seeing how jihoon shifted a little in his seat. "haven't you guys been seeing each other for the pat week? you keep like, flirting in class or whatever"

"you would think that he would have asked me out three weeks ago when the official date for the formal had been announced but no. i feel like he's ignoring me" jihoon said and minghao would feel his sadness and disappointment stab him in the chest.

the younger placed his hand over jihoon's small one that was on the table in order to comfort him. minghao knew how much jihoon liked soonyoung, which really meant something because jihoon was a very closed off person.

"aww, hyung..."

"yeah, it's whatever i guess... i think he's bored of me now"

minghao scoffed at that and sat up properly. "hey, don't fucking say that-"

"jihoon?"

the two friends glanced up and speak of the damn devil, kwon soonyoung was stood in front of their table with a nervous expression and standing as if he had to pee desperately.

minghao almost laughed at soonyoung's state but knew he would ruin the atmosphere if he did. the foreigner quickly removed his hand off of jihoon's and sat back to watch how this situation would unfold.

"soonyoung" jihoon nodded slightly to acknowledge the boy.

"hey uh... how are you?"

"i'm fine. yourself?"

minghao snickered but could also hear a long, drawn-out groan from the other side of the cafe.

"yeah same" soonyoung smiled clumsily but quickly recomposed himself. "anyway, i came here because-oh! i'm really sorry for not asking you sooner but i really wanted to make this perfect but then that didn't end up happening because the department store sold out on glue sticks for my hot glue gun so then i thought i'd get some the next day but they were still out of stock and i was kind of panicking-"

"quit being a pussy and ask him already!"

minghao watched in amusement as an angry looking wen junhui walked behind soonyoung and smacked him upside the head before going to retrieve his order from the counter. minghao giggled a little at that but didn't catch the way junhui smiled adoringly at his reaction.

soonyoung had now turned a dark crimson colour; dusting his pale cheeks with the blush that conveyed his embarrassment. jihoon found that cute.

"right. jihoon do you-uh, wanna be my date to formal?"

"yes, soonyoung. i would love too" jihoon smiled happily and grabbed a tissue. "now wipe yourself. you're sweating buckets"

soonyoung did what jihoon said, a little bashful. the shortest finally stood up from his chair and grabbed his school back.

"we should go, hao"

jihoon looked up and grinned at his date. soonyoung still looked just as anxious as before.

"you should have just asked me straight up. you don't have to do anything special"

"but you deserve it..." soonyoung mumbled.

"oh gross"

"yuck"

both minghao and junhui belted out protests, leaving the younger to glance back to see junhui sitting down at another table and smiled a little at what just happened.

"thanks for saying yes" soonyoung encased the other in a hug, truly feeling grateful and accomplished.

"why wouldn't i have?" jihoon replied, standing on his toes to kiss soonyoung's cheek. "text me tonight"

minghao and jihoon left the cafe to go back home and study together, leaving both soonyoung and junhui to watch the boys walking away, opposite the walled window. soonyoung took junhui's drink who was too busy staring at minghao's disappearing figure.

"you called  _me_  a pussy and you didn't even ask him out"

"shut up"

-

minghao laid on his bed and stared at the wall. it was 12:56. he had just checked and the high school senior was kept up due to the dumb thoughts of his ever growing crush on wen junhui (plus the coffee he made in order to get through his chemistry portfolio he had to hand in the following day).

junhui was the definition of perfect. perfect looks, perfect personality, perfect skills, perfect voice, perfect grades. god! minghao could go on forever about how utterly perfect junhui was. oh and most importantly, he was a perfect member of the basketball team and a perfect dancer. a true god and minghao absolutely adored every aspect of that boy. if he could kiss him the next time they crossed paths, minghao would but that would be weird and creepy considering they hadn't spoken properly since middle school.

if there was one person minghao wanted to go to the dance with, it would be junhui. an unrealistic expectation but minghao couldn't help himself. junhui was one of the popular guys. he was nice to everyone, he helped out people to his best extent and yet again, he was on the basketball team which of course boosted his chances of climbing high on the social status of their school peers. so, considering his social status, minghao knew he would never get a chance with junhui. the guy was way out of minghao's league at this point. he probably already had a date who would look spectacular on formal night with junhui by their side.

minghao pouted at the thought and turned on his left side. he recalled the first dance he had ever been too and how awkward he was until junhui stepped in and got him to join the rest of the party. that was the night minghao knew he was somewhat in love with him. junhui had been so nice and considerate in helping the younger out of his comfort zone which was one of the few memories minghao could never regret. that night sparked a whole series of countless emotions minghao would suddenly have for junhui. one day, he wished to maybe  _perhaps_  get noticed by the older and be his boyfriend...

that was never going to happen though and minghao had accepted that long ago.

minghao had also accepted the fact that he would be going to the dance alone, probably third wheeling with jihoon and soonyoung but ditching them 5 minutes later for the snack table and possibly spiked punch. minghao would have to be at least a little tipsy to survive his only senior dance without a date.

he ended up going to sleep, feeling mildly sad about his life. but hey, what was new?

-

junhui exhaled deeply and inhaled shakily. his palms were sweating and he tried to wipe them off on his school pants as to not seem like an absolute freak. minghao was standing by his locker, trying to find something which was the perfect chance for junhui to finally ask him.

as the older walked towards him, junhui was forced to stop at the sight of a tall tan skinned boy sliding up next to minghao. junhui watched in horror as minghao put on a friendly smile, staring up at the taller boy who was casually leaning against the lockers. junhui's pace slowed, trying to look discreet and listen in on their conversation.

"hey, mingyu. what's up?"

"i just need to ask you something  _really_ important"

junhui's mind fell into a panic as sirens yelled and flashing red lights blinked rapidly. junhui held his breath and balled his fist, preparing to hear the guy ask minghao out to the formal and for his soul to be crushed under one simple question.

"go ahead" minghao urged.

"what do you think about a teal suit? like, this one right here-this colour?" mingyu held up his phone for minghao to see the photo. "because wonwoo has this like, deep magenta purple colour so, would they look cool together? or should we play it safe and match?"

junhui released his breath and almost fell to the ground in thankfulness. thank god. maybe the world was on his side after all.

"i think they'll look nice together actually. you guys should make a statement, you'll both look really good" minghao nodded, finding the couple's ideas for their formal look unique and interesting.

"coolio. thanks, minghao"

"anytime"

junhui hastily took out his phone and pretended to be writing someone a text as this mingyu guy walked away from minghao and past junhui. junhui peeked up and saw minghao returning to grab books out of his locker. the older went to make his move before anyone else could take minghao's attention.

"hey, minghao"

the lanky teen jumped a little at the sudden hand on his shoulder and almost dropped his 800 paged biology textbook on his foot. minghao whipped his head towards the person, heart ceasing to beat at the sight of his crush staring back at him, holding a gentle smile on his handsome face.

"hey! um, yeah?" minghao winced at his dumb reply but let junhui continue to talk.

"do you have a date?... for the formal, that is"

minghao's eyes expanded slightly at the question. he could hear his heart beat loud and clear; the burning sensation of his cheeks brighting in a red tint, tingling hot was almost unbearable. minghao's body refused to move. it seemed that he was stuck in the position of clutching his textbooks close to his chest while junhui stared deep into his brown eyes.

minghao blinked a few times and finally answered quickly with, "no"

junhui's eyes produced a sparkle of happiness as his mood instantly lifted. "seriously? would you like to go with me then?"

minghao almost screamed out of both surprise and delight but his exterior remained calm.

"did you just... ask me to the winter formal?" minghao questioned, deeply perplexed and extremely unknowing that junhui would ever ask him that question.

junhui held a charming smile and nodded. "yeah. who wouldn't want to go with you?"

minghao felt flustered. "then yes. i-i would love too"

junhui gleamed brightly with a sparkle in his eyes and grabbed minghao's hands out of excitement. the other gulped nervously.

"great. i'll pick you up at 6:30" junhui flashed his iconic blinding smile. he debated in his head whether to go in and give minghao a little kiss but decided that he would save that for formal night.

"bye" minghao waved dreamily as the older began to walk away.

"see you later, hao"

once he was gone, minghao sprinted to the music room to tell jihoon what just happened to him.

 

**_[SATURDAY, FORMAL NIGHT]_ **

****

the second minghao had woken up, excitement filled his body and wouldn't stop buzzing through his bones. he was going to formal with wen junhui, the biggest crush he had ever had in his life. xu minghao had been asked out to formal by junhui. his date to formal was his crush since year 5 and the person who had invaded his whole heart for the last 7 years.

how crazy does that sound?! what kind of fantasy world did minghao suddenly transfer into?! minghao had spent the whole of yesterday contemplating on how or why junhui had asked him out. the situation was too big for minghao to wrap his head around.

it was half an hour until formal started and 20 minutes until junhui would arrive to pick minghao up. for the past 2 hours, minghao had been posing in his suit and making sure his face and hair was done to perfection. he exhaled deeply and made sure everything was set perfectly, wiping his sweating palms on his pants.

he hoped he looked good enough for junhui. the amount of anxiety raging through minghao had only increased when he noticed the time ticking by faster than he would have liked to have been. minghao tried to keep his hands busy in order to distract his mind from the current situation by tidying up his room a little and playing mindless phone games.

and just when minghao thought he was calm again, his heart revved up like a race car, going a million miles an hour when there were three loud and clear knocks coming from the front door. minghao felt sick in the stomach; he was incredibly nervous and the way he walked proved that factor. he looked like he was on a boat, bobbing furiously atop the water. minghao was surprised he didn't fall over the second he took a step.

he checked himself out one last time as the sound of his formal date and his mother's mandarin conversation flowed up the staircase and into minghao's ears.

"minghao! come down!" his mother called for him and minghao did just that.

he slowly descended down the stairs, holding onto the railing and the second his eyes landing in junhui, his breath was taken away. the guy looked so incredibly handsome. it was  _impossible_ to look that good all the time, minghao had no idea how junhui was just so flawless. his hair was styled up and out of his face, emphasising his beautiful facial structure and features.

"hi" minghao exhaled shyly, his palms going sweaty under the gaze of the slightly taller boy.

"hey" junhui smiled warmly at him. "i got you these" junhui glanced down at what he had in his arms which was an assortment of flowers arranged into a stunning bouquet. minghao's heart hadn't settled down yet.

"they're beautiful" minghao gasped softly, taking the flowers and admiring their wonderful colours, embracing the scent. he grinned. "thank you, gē"

"okay, okay, enough chitchat. you'll be late. i'll just take a few photos first" minghao's mother interrupted their little moment, with a digital camera already perched in her slender hands. "ah, minghao. stand a little closer to junhui, you both look so stiff and awkward"

the two laughed at that to lighten the mood but knew it was true. so, junhui took this chance to snake his arm around minghao's middle, hand resting nicely on his waist. their shoulders were squished together and they were standing so close that the younger could feel junhui's warmth radiating off of him. he smelt like cologne; intoxicating in minghao's opinion.

after about 6 photos, minghao's mother practically kicked them out and shooed the pair off into the already orange tinted world. she waved goodbye, bouquet now in her arms and watched from the front door how junhui's hand managed to slip into minghao's.

they walked to junhui's car, one of them with burning red cheeks and the other with butterflies of contentment in his stomach. they stopped in front of the passenger's side, allowing junhui to pop open the door for his date. minghao smiled dreamily at that cliché trope. junhui kissed the back of his hand.

"you look beautiful," he said wholeheartedly which had minghao's heart sledgehammering against his rib cage, about to break the bones.

"thank you. you look handsome. as usual" minghao quickly added and junhui found the sight of his cheeks dusted with rose to be addicting.

they arrived soon after at their school, finding that being there past three in the afternoon was pretty cool.  _spunky_  as minghao had said. they spoke the whole car ride, not allowing any break of silence to pop up in between their words. there seemed to be so much to talk about when minghao was with junhui. so many topics that held absolutely no importance and were whatever the two seniors blurted out from the top of their heads. 

the pair exited the car, eyes scanning over the various amounts of other students in their year with their own dates or just amongst friends. minghao and junhui walked side by side down the parking lot, shoulders occasionally bumping against one another's and minghao's hand brushing against junhui's more than a couple times. junhui intertwined their fingers like when they were back at minghao's house. 

"is this okay?" he asked in a careful tone. 

"mhm" minghao squeaked out lamely, keeping his gaze situated on the paved ground.

attention was one of the many things in high school minghao had yet to experience. to be stared at by everyone in the halls and to have your name shared amongst many groups of people wasn't a scenario the high schooler would have ever seen himself living in, until today. 

due to junhui's mass popularity, most people assumed that he would have chosen to go with someone else with the same status as himself, considering the cliche high school layout or whatever. minghao had some acquaintances in class but was actually rather invisible to his fellow peers. the younger felt bashful under the long stares and a light whispers around him and junhui but there was still an exciting rush to it all. 

"do you want some punch?" junhui inquired, already luring the two towards the snack table. 

"sure" minghao shrugged, taking the cup junhui had poured out for him. minghao grimaced slightly. "oh ew"

"yeah... that's pretty gross"

"it tastes like someone made it with their sweaty feet"

"hot"

"right?" 

"hey, you guys are here" soonyoung gasped happily with jihoon stuck to his side. minghao thought they looked cute with their matching silver hair. "you both look great"

junhui grinned and draped his arm over minghao's shoulders "you guys looked great too. remember, there's a no fucking policy in the bathrooms" 

"shut your mouth, jun" jihoon rolled his eyes at the comment but laughed regardless. 

"same goes for you too" soonyoung pointed two fingers at the chinese students and began to walk off with his shorter boyfriend. "later!" 

both minghao and junhui bid the couple goodbye, glancing back at one another with grins cracked upon their lips paired with a short laugh. 

they forced themselves to drink the rest of the punch and ended up betting one another 50,000 won over who could chug down a whole cup the fastest. they ended up not even finishing the bet due to junhui groaning in pain in the middle of the race and minghao giggling so much that he almost dribbled out the bright red liquid. 

they definitely looked weird, standing in the back of the hall while everyone else crammed in the middle to dance to the thumping music and hysterically laughing over fruit punch. 

minghao was currently patting junhui on the back after the older found himself in a coughing fit from the punch going down the wrong pipe. minghao had tears lining his eyes at this point and his cheeks hurt from how widely he was smiling. 

"fuck" junhui heaved out one last prominent cough. 

"it hasn't even been 15 minutes and it's already kind of boring" 

"well, that's 'cause we're crowded around the snack table. let's dance" minghao urged, feeling confident enough to grasp junhui's wrist and drag him out onto the dance floor. 

for the next hour or so, minghao and junhui hadn't parted with said dance floor. they danced vigorously to almost every song that came on - especially when it came to twice - and would also be joined by soonyoung most of the time. the convinced jihoon to "bust of move" as junhui had said which the shorter boy did - several, in fact. soonyoung looked like he had just busted a nut then and there which was amusing to both of the foreign students. 

their time together had only been filled with endless laughter which minghao was sincerely grateful for. junhui had made that night so much more special. minghao really thought he was going to go to the formal dateless and probably would have ended up leaving half an hour into the event. 

being with junhui was just so  _easy._  their humour seemed to mesh perfectly and there was always one thing or another that they both had opinions on and related to. 

it was then when the tempo of the song slowed and the texture dropped to the simplicity of piano chords and sweet vocals that minghao's heart twisted and clenched. he knew of this scene all to well as it was the one that started it all. minghao remembered that year 5 dance oh so clearly.

junhui placed his hands lightly on minghao's waist and stood much closer than before. the younger held his breath for a few moments and slowly responded to the gesture by setting his own hands on junhui's shoulders. even in the dim neon-lit room, minghao could still detect the warmth in junhui's eyes. they seemed so inviting, allowing minghao inside without any sign of a barrier; just comforting. minghao hadn't even noticed the lovesick smile had plastered on his face.

"is this okay?" junhui questioned for the second time that night, making minghao chuckle but nod. 

"you don't have to keep asking that" he said. 

"i just wanna make sure" junhui responded sheepishly, leaving a small gap of silence before speaking up again, "do you remember in middle school when we had a dance?" 

"of course. back when i was awkward, shy and a complete introvert" 

"you were new" junhui reasoned. 

"doesn't change the fact" minghao replied with light humour in his words. "why bring that up though?" 

"this just reminds me of that night, you know? we met the first time there"

the continued to sway perfectly to the softly played piano along with the over a hundred students of their soon to be graduating year. minghao let his mind reminisce because yes, this scene was almost a carbon copy of that night 7 years ago. the atmosphere, the flutter of minghao's heart because of the boy he was so tightly pressed against - everything was pretty much the same.  

minghao hummed dreamily. "hmm, that we did"

"you wanna get out of here?" junhui suggested suddenly. minghao looked around at the couples doing the exact thing as them and agreed almost instantly. 

"hell yeah" 

so, once the song ended, they walked out of the school hall and just decided to head towards the main building. the night was still young and the stars were ready to greet them hello along with the glowing moon. 

the door to the school had been left unlocked, allowing the teenagers to slip inside and roam around the dark hallways. it had always been one of the many things minghao wanted to do before graduating, experiencing what the school was like during the night. it had managed to live up to minghao's expectations. 

they ran down various corridors and went up many flights of stairs until they would find themselves standing atop the roof of the building. minghao hungrily made is way over to the edge, staring over the school grounds in awe that were terribly lit by the few lights situated around the area. 

he felt junhui's chest against his back with the older's arms placed on the barrier, trapping minghao. they both gazed off into the night, lost in their own heads, drowning of thought about one another. for minghao, this was a dream come true though he never really questioned  _why_ junhui had asked him out. after pining over the guy for years and rarely interacting with him, how could it possibly be that standing on the school roof in the moonlight was the situation they had found themselves in?

"jun gē?"

junhui hummed in a questioning tone just as he rested his chin on minghao's shoulder. 

"why did you ask me to the formal?"

"because i like you" was junhui's answer and minghao appreciated it's short and curt form. it still caught the younger off guard, bring back the bashful blush in his cheeks. 

"oh" it was a dumb reply but it was the only thing minghao could have mustered up to say. he cleared his throat but said in a quiet voice,

"i like you too" 

junhui broke into a wide grin and looked over at the latter. "yeah?" 

minghao turned his head to stare back, gulping at how close their faces were. he nodded to confirm and turned slightly so that they were standing face to face. "yeah"

"then, would you mind if i kissed you?" 

minghao's emotions ran wild though he said calmly,

"not at all"

and kiss him, junhui did. he would press his lips up against minghao's soft ones gently. it was light and subtle but still made a huge impact for both boys. minghao couldn't stop his lips from curling into a smile the second their lips detached. minghao fell into a daze of shyness and kept his eyes glued to his feet and his head dipped down, leant against junhui's shoulder. the older of the two held a twinkle in his eyes that filled with adoration of the boy still trapped in between his arms.

 

_**the end.** _


End file.
